Hand-held shower heads are well known for adult use. An early example of one which is operated by a foot pump rather than water pressure is that disclosed in F. E. Youngs. U.S. Pat. No. 950,269, Feb. 22, 1910.
The present invention resides in a shower head operated by a manual pump, and designed for securement to the interior wall of a bathtub for a child's amusement while bathing. The apparatus is designed to draw water from the bathtub and spray it out through an elevated shower head, all by manual operation by a child, with no danger of excessive water pressure.